According to the American Dental Association, bad breath in healthy people is often attributable to microbial deposits on the tongue. Due to its papillary nature, the tongue creates a unique ecological site that provides a large surface area, which favors the accumulation of oral bacteria. Anaerobic flora and bacteria residing on the tongue can lead to the development of chronic bad breath commonly called halitosis.
While tongue scrapers have been used in the past, these scrapers have not adequately met the need. Past scrapers have typically been uncomfortable, risked injury to the user, and/or lacked effectiveness. Hence, there is a need for an oral care implement with a tongue cleanser that provides effective removal of bacteria and other debris with comfort and safety.